beneaththeblightfandomcom-20200214-history
Core Narrative 1
Core Narrative: #01 Beat: Monkey Wrench Who’s your core audience? Your target market? The main people who will love your project. Core audience is 13-49 Males who play video games, specifically RPG. Platform will be cross platform. (PC INCLUDED) How do they typically engage with media? Interactivity, hands on. They liked to be involved, and are usually highly passionate. Who’s your core audience? Your target market? 13-49 Males Go to the Monkey Wrench beat of your Macro-Story and come up with a story concept about/ during the historical event. Describe that basic concept here. Veheran has erupted spending toxic waste into Athria’s atmosphere and sending the entire world into chaos, as it is determined that the land will not be livable for some time. The Hero — Who is your window into the story or your protagonist? YOU ARE! Your Avatar here is the main character as it is a Role-Playing Game. You get to decide your fate. The Physical Goal — What do they have to accomplish by the end? What is the need? Step 1, survive the world, and step 2 is recruit people, build a ship and get the ship into the air. The end game is primarily in the air, you can control your ship versus other players and content that the developer releases. The Emotional Goal — What is their emotional need? The emotional goal is to learn how to keep their character alive and survive in a world that becomes increasingly harsh. The emotional need stems from this and pushes them to learn how to compose themselves in order to survive. Attachment to the story stems from this increasing the value of this emotional goal, we see the full scope of the atrocities that the Volcano has leveled the world. We also learn here that mankind is believed to responsible, and we are introduced to a harsh new world mankind will have to endure. Personal Obstacle — What is their “fatal” flaw? The personal obstacle is they will have to survive a new world that they seemingly caused. Judged by their peers they have to figure out a way to captain a ship and survive. The Villain — Who is trying to stop your protagonist? Who is your antagonist? When the volcano erupts, a number of villians begin to pop up. Elevated to character groups, our gamblers and merchants, early pirates begin to pop up. We learn this in the game by campaigns that our players have to experience. By the end of the game we will end up playing against a main antagonist, an Ascendant group, the Priesthood of Athria. Justification — Why does the antagonist believe he/she is justified in their actions? Priesthood of Athria, believes all of Mankind should pay for the injustice of loading all of the worlds garbage into the volcano that ultimately erupted it all into the atmosphere. Supporting Cast — Quickly describe some main supporting characters. In the game you will pick up followers to help you get your ship into the air. Your crew, Eliza, Navigator and closest friend to your main character. She is always there to give you good advice as you play the game. HUMANE (Will follow rules but break them to help) Ulysses, Engineer, and comedic relief. He plays along but is a transcendant at heart, he doesn’t obey rules and often times because of it finds himself in some pretty hilarious situations. Murl, Weapons specialist. Pragmatic at best, she doesn’t abide by any set of morals. She is a mercenary that our main character will pick up throughout the game’s main campaign. Sara, medic, she is a righteous character who quite honestly creates a lot of turmoil in the group because she believes the rules are always meant to be followed. Locations — Describe the primary locations used in the story. We will use the game to introduce the entire storyworld. Using easter eggs to reference and connect to already released content in our Transmediated storyworld. Logline — Create a logline for the story using the following template: When the world ends because of a toxic volcanic eruption, you must learn to survive and live in a new world. Medium — With which medium will this story be created? Video Game, RPG. Why does it make sense for this medium? How does the story take advantage of the medium? We get to live the monkey wrench through our avatar in game. Ultimate engagement to our storyworld. Platform — On what platform to you see this story being delivered or experienced? PC, Xbox, Playstation to start and branch off as the game grows. Why does it make sense for this platform? Does the story take advantage of the platform? As a video game, we can stretch the story out over time rather than condensing it into another visual media. Additive Comprehension — What is this story’s Additive Comprehension? What new story information does it add to the overall puzzle that is so valuable that it makes an audience want to migrate to it? Examples may include: # Origin Story # Major Death # Character Reveal # Anticipated Showdown # Storyworld Reveal # Other Micro-Story Reveal We introduce our audience to our Story World and give the entire world and high concept an origin story. This is our Monkey Wrench. Bowl of Serial — Is this Core Narrative Micro-Story a one-off story or a series? Circle one. 1. One-Off Story 2. Series ' ' Type of Series — If this is a series, circle the type of series it will be. 1. Serialized 2. Episodic 3. Anthology ' ' Opportunity to Shift — If this is an episodic or anthology series, you can strategically shift certain “episodes” into different mediums/platforms. If you have an idea of what that would look like, describe it here. YES! The Anthology would be in the multiple strung together campaigns and acts the player will experience over a very long period of time. In between, we can mix in in game cinematics. And other medium that can help progress narratives within this one large singular CORE Narrative. This is why I believe an RPG is a great way to go back and introduce your audience to your vast storyworld. ' '